Dreams can come true....but will it last forever?
by Akari Kanzaki
Summary: 3 girls who love anime go into book and met w/ their bishie(cept 1) But wat happens when their bishie starts 2 fall 4 them as well, will their luv survive?Can love exist between a fan and character?will they over come the trials? R&R i just wrote this cuz
1. Default Chapter

1 Chapter one: A new Story to be told…Or is it?  
  
I own nothing of Fushigi Yuugi!!! But I would like to have Chichiri!! All Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase!!!  
  
Maki Mizu is I, "Ryoko Cho" is my friend and "Okami Sarasa" Is my other friend!  
  
  
  
Once Upon a time there was 3 girls, Maki Mizu her friend, Ryoko Cho and a girl they haven't met yet named Okami Sarasa.  
  
  
  
"Maki…."  
  
"What Ryoko?"  
  
"What is the Best Anime you have ever seen?"  
  
" I KNOW IT'S…"  
  
"DON'T U DARE SAY "FUSHIGI YUUGI!"  
  
"Awww…but.but…that's what I think is it…"  
  
The Blacked hair girl glared at the long dark brown head girl furiously  
  
"Uhhh…. OK fine!!…Gensomaden Saiyuki!! Gojyo is so hot…"  
  
"…" Ryoko just cover half of her face with her hand and sighs shaking her head mumbling "Obsessed…. obsessed...obsessed"  
  
  
  
"Hey Ryoko!"  
  
"What?" She answered back looking up at her friend.  
  
"I don't know if I should I take Auron-sama out of his box!" Holds up her Auron figure she got 5 days ago still in its box.  
  
Ryoko glares and holds her hands in fists as a stress mark appears on her forehead, while Maki sweat drops still holding the Auron figure up. "Ummm…Ryoko-san…."  
  
"JUST TAKE HIM OUT OF THE DAMN BOX!!!" Ryoko yelled as her eyes turn red and fire appears behind her and she grows twice her height.  
  
"AHH!!" Maki hides holding Auron in the box, hugging it. " But! But! I want to preserve him in the box!!"  
  
"…Then why don't you take him out wrap him up in cloth very tightly then bury him somewhere and he can be a mummy!" Ryoko smiles holding up a peace sign.  
  
"…RYOKO!!!"  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"That was VERY mean to say!! Your so Cruel!!"  
  
"Why what a nice thing to say Maki! Aww you're my friend my too!"  
  
"…"  
  
Maki hangs her head and shakes it mumbling " why you…." While Ryoko just laughs and grins with her eyes in crescents.  
  
As Maki's insane Friend laughs, She spots a red book lying on the floor. "Oh…what this?" Picks it up. "Huh? What's what?" Ryoko asked walking over to Maki looking over her shoulder. "I found a book…. it looks quite familiar…I wonder…" All of sudden a red Light emerged from the book and engulfs the 2 girls sending them into it's pages as the book drops to the ground and they were gone.  
  
Ryoko gets up holding her head and looks around and hits Maki on the back of head with her paper she hides somewhere. "Hey! Get Up!! No time to sleep!! Plus it's not a soft place to take a cat nap!"  
  
"ITAI!!!" Maki jumps up holding the back of her head. "RYOKO!! U DON'T NEED TO HIT ME THAT HARD TO WAKE ME UP!!" Maki yells at Ryoko who is still sitting on the ground. "But I like hitting you my obsessed friend" She smile holding up a finger like Xelloss does.  
  
"…Are you two also from not around here?"  
  
"What was that?" Maki looked around.  
  
"I don't know…"looks around too.  
  
"Over here…" A girl with Green eyed, brown hair, down to her waist, came out of the bushes not too far away. "Konnichiwa! I'm Okami Sarasa!!" "Hello!!!" Maki waved smiling walking towards the girl* "Maki Mizu Is my name!" "And being obsessed in her game…" "RYOKO!" Ryoko laughs. "HAH! Well it's true…I'm Ryoko Cho!  
  
"Hey ya know…. this place looks VERY familiar…" Sarasa pointed out looking towards a town with a BIG palace we can see.  
  
"Hey your right!!..This place looks like…" Maki and Sarasa look at each the same time then back at the big palace then back at each other smiling widely.  
  
"Nani?" Ryoko looked at the 2 girls, as she was confused.  
  
"THIS IS KONAN!!!!!!" The 2 girls yelled at the same time smiling from ear to ear with excitement.  
  
"Konan?" Ryoko asked trying to get some answers.  
  
"YOU like Anime?!" Sarasa asked smiling.  
  
"Hell yeah…Fushigi Yuugi?!"  
  
"Well Duh!!"  
  
"I DO TOO!!" the two fan girl went into their own little conversation about Fushigi Yuugi while Ryoko plops on the ground crossing her arm mumbling as a sweat drop rolled down the side of her head. "Great…just was I need…. 2 Fushigi Yuugi freaks…. and just being stuck in a time line where the series takes place…" Ryoko paused for a moment then a face of terror ran across her face. "T-t-t-then that would mean…."  
  
"Nani? What Ryoko?" Maki Look back at her friend as Sarasa did the same.  
  
Ryoko didn't want to think of the facts all she wanted was to get back home and pronto.  
  
"Wait…if we're in the universe of the four gods…" Maki stated.  
  
"And we're in Konan…. then that would mean…" Sarasa completed Maki's statement. The 2 girls looked back at each other and got all teary eyed and smiled widely getting ready to yell again.  
  
"CHICHIRI/TASUKI IS HERE!!!" The girls yelled at the same time jumping up and down and all around.  
  
Ryoko pounding her head on the ground many times. "NO…no…no…no. No! NOT CHICHIRI!!! MY WORST NIGHTMARE CAME TRUE!" Ryoko yelled as comic tear waterfall came from her eyes.  
  
The two girls jumped for joy as they laughed and smiled saying "Chichiri!" "Tasuki!" over and over again. While Ryoko keeping hitting her head on the ground saying "No No! let this all be a bad dream!!!" AS the Sun is high in the blue sky a New Story will be planted on the pages of "The Universe of the Four Gods"  
  
  
  
Ok weird eh….but ohwell I was bored!!….so here is the first chapter I might put sum other character in from other series!! Who knows…but hey!! Please review!!….AND I OWN NOTHING!! Except myself and my friends own themselves! 


	2. Dream come true

1 Chapter 2: Dream come true  
  
I OWN NOTHING!!! NADA! ZIPPO!! NOOOOOOOOTHING!  
  
  
  
*All 3 anime fanatic girls make there way to the town below to see where they are.  
  
"They're all looking at us strangely" Ryoko said looking around.  
  
"Well what you expect! We're in Ancient China!" Sarasa Stated grinning as we all walk around.  
  
"Yeah yeah!!…Hmm…I wonder where Chichiri is!!" Maki Blushes as a pinkish background appears behind her and Little hearts pop up all around her as she think of Chichiri.  
  
" EW! Stop Stop Stop!! Bad thoughts!!" Ryoko pushes the pink background to the right as she kind of breaks a sweat. "Argh!…Push! push! Push!" She falls over after giving one final push as the background disappears from sight and she run back and starts Popping the Heart with a pin. "EW EW EW!  
  
"Huh?" Maki Looks around and glares. "RYOKO!…Stop it!!"  
  
"Sorry!!" Ryoko grins and hides the pin behind her back and grins.  
  
Sarasa sweat drops looking at the 2 girls bicker.  
  
"Ryoko!! Damn You!! How dare u say such a thing about Chichiri!!"  
  
"Cause I can Maki!!! And it's true!!"  
  
In a matter of minutes there a big cloud of dust where the two girls are fighting you can hear us fighting, and you can seen Ryoko's Paper fan as she holds it up to whack Maki with it and a whole lota chaos happens as a few people watch*  
  
Sarasa "Uh…Guys….Helloooo!! GUYS!! STOP IT!! YOUR CAUSING A COMMOTION!  
  
Soon after guards from the palace comes over and breaks apart Maki and Ryoko.  
  
"Argh! Hey!!"  
  
"Damn It!!"  
  
"Oi Oi….we're in Trouble…" Sarasa starts to tip toe away as 2 of the Guards ties Maki and Ryoko up.  
  
"HEY HEY!! SHE'S WITH US TOO!" Ryoko yelled looking at Sarasa.  
  
"Damn it!…" Sarasa cursed under her breath and laughs nervously.'  
  
"Hey get that one too!!" One of the Guards yelled as they start to walking off with Maki and Ryoko.  
  
"Come On little girl!" The Guard carries Sarasa soon after.  
  
"I'm NOT a little girl!! U big Galloot!!" Sarasa yelled being carried along towards the palace.  
  
Soon enough all three girls are in a dungeon down below in the palace.  
  
"Well look was you did Maki….another fine mess you got us into…tsk tsk" Ryoko said sitting on the ground with her arms crossed shaking her head.  
  
Maki glares and Hit Ryoko upside the head with Ryoko's paper fan." AHH!! WHADDA MEAN ME?!!!!"  
  
"ITAI!!! Hey that MY fan you have there!!!" Ryoko glares as she grabs her fan back and hits Make with it. "AND I'm the only one who can hit people with it!!..MWHAHA!!" Ryoko laughed insanely again.  
  
"Arghh!!!…Damn you!!!…I you call Yourself a friend?!"  
  
"Why yes…You're my friend too Maki" Ryoko grins patting Maki's head.  
  
"……."Maki stares as a sweat drop rolled down the side of her of head.  
  
"Gee…You guys are really good friends…" Sarasa said leaning back against the wall watching the two girls who are kind of glaring at each a bit. "… OK Come on!!…Stop fighting…jeeze…Look on the bright side….CHICHIRI IS HERE!!" Sarasa sighs dreamily as hearts become her eyes* "And so is Tasuki!"  
  
"YEAH!!! CHICHIRI! CHICHIRI! CHICHIRI! CHICHIRI! CHICHIRI! CHICHIRI! CHICHIRI!!" Maki squeals with delight of the thought of the anime bishounen she's been in love with for 4 years.  
  
Ryoko steps in to make that clearer  
  
(Ryoko: AHEM! Excuuuuse me…but let me rephrase that…*she clears her throat and takes out a red magic marker and starts marking up the last sentence* "Maki Squeal with delight of the thought of the WEIRD anime Bishounen, She's been OVERLY, OBESSESSED WITH for 4 years"…That's How THAT sentence should be said!!…thank you…for your time…*Ryoko walks off*)  
  
And back to the story…  
  
"Oh god!!…NOT HIM!!! EWW!" Ryoko said sticking out her tongue and turns green. "Urrghh…."  
  
Sarasa walks over to Ryoko. "You don't like Chichiri very much do you?"  
  
"Oh My…..How could u tell…" Ryoko said in her sarcastic way looking at Sarasa.  
  
Soon a paper fan is thrown at Ryoko and it hits her. "OWW!!! STOP TAKING MY FAN!!"  
  
Maki laughs. "AND THE FAN IS NOT TO BE THROWN AT PPL……IT'S FOR HITTING THEM WITH!!!" Ryoko added.  
  
"ALL THREE OF YOU PIPE DOWN!" the guard yelled.  
  
"AHHH SHUDDUP!!!" All three girls yelled at the same time.  
  
Hours past and they bring us "food" to eat….Ryoko ain't to happy….  
  
"WHERE MY COFFEE?!!!!"  
  
Maki and Sarasa stared at Ryoko eating their food and drinking their water."Umm….Ryoko.."  
  
"WHERE MY DAMN COFFEE?!!! I WANT MY COFFEE!!!"  
  
"Ryoko…" Maki and Sarasa said again trying to get her attention.  
  
"I WANT COFFEE!!"  
  
"What the hell is coffee…" The guards asked with confused looks.  
  
Soon a (after Ryoko went a little crazy) She started giving a lesson about "The Importance of Coffee"….even though the guards didn't know what the hell she was saying….or what she meant by this mysterious beverage called "Coffee"  
  
The guards started to walk towards the doors to the dungeons for someone was at the door.  
  
"HEY HEY!! I WASN'T FINISHED!!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Ryoko…Let it go…Just let it go…" Sarasa said with a sweat drop.  
  
"Yes….Ryoko my friend….We…feel your pain….not really but ok" Maki said sitting on the ground like she meditating for some unknown reason.  
  
"Hey you three…The Celestial warriors Chichiri and Nuriko are here to talk to you" The guard said as they both appeared.  
  
Ryoko face turned white and her eyes twitches a bit. Sarasa Smiled from ear to ear as she gazed upon them. Maki…Stands there in shocked eyes widen.  
  
"here…I'll let you 3 our for no—" before the guard to even unlock the cell door…Maki broke through that thing and Hugged Chichiri as tight as she could.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHICHIRIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!! IT'S YOU IT'S YOU ITS YOU!" Maki squealed Hugging him smiling and crying tears of joy.  
  
"Na No da?" Chichiri said blushing a bit as she hugs him.  
  
Everyones eyes bugged out as they look upon the damage the girl did to the cell door.  
  
"…She might be stronger then me…" Nuriko said looking at me clinging to Chichiri.  
  
"She not human!" the Guards said.  
  
"Damn…Wow…didn't know she loved him THAT much…" Sarasa said laughing a bit.  
  
"….Oh god…My worse nightmare come true…God kill me…just kill me now…please…"Ryoko said shaking her head.  
  
Sarasa got an idea in her mind and grinned as she blushed at her thoughts. "Then that means…..AHHHHHHH!!! TASUKI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kill me now!! Some one!!! HEEEEEEEELP!!!!" Ryoko yelled and Nuriko sweat drops sniffling a bit "No one likes me…". The guards kind of back away from the three girls specially Maki…Whose still hugging and clinging to Chichiri. " Hehe…Glad to See I'm worshiped no Da" Chichiri said smiling a bit as Maki hugs him more. "AHHH!!!!! SO KAWAII!!!!"  
  
"Chichiri….YOUR MORE THEN THAT TO THAT GIRL!" Sarasa and Ryoko said at the same time.  
  
Maki smiles holding Chichiri and looks like she'll never let him go. Sarasa is lost in her thoughts of Tasuki being there and somewhere as she wears hearts for eyes. Ryoko is just standing there wishing this was all just a nightmare and hoping she will wake up VERY soon….  
  
  
  
* I'm just writing this fanfic..cause I'm very bored!!!…and it's fun too….but neway….hehe I own nothing!!!!!..DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! But please review!!! ^,^* 


End file.
